Survivor: Poveglia
| returnees = | video = | bluray = PovegliaDVD.png | previousseason = Survivor: Rhineland | nextseason = Survivor: Annihilation }}Survivor: Poveglia, also known as Survivor: Poveglia - Island of Death, is the thirty-ninth season of 703 ORG Network. Twists 703 Asylum: After every reward challenge, one person from the winning tribe gets a chance to explore the asylum. Here you will find the tortured souls of 703 Survivor's biggest failures. 38 seasons of misplayed idols, unused advantages, and botched move litter the floors of the asylum. Moderators Castaways } | rowspan="5" | rowspan="6" | rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | |'PratikJ05' "Pratik" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |6 |- | |'MinerOffense5995' "Shyla" | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |6 |- | |'SavaiiSurvivor' "A.T" | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |6 |- | |'danilelelele' "Dani" | | |Eliminated Day 15 |1 |- | |'FernandoBruun' "Fred" | | | rowspan="11" |5th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | |'jonm193' "Jon" | | | |6th Voted Out Day 21 |11 |- | |'Greenrocker' "Jino" | | | |rowspan="9" |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |9 |- | |'AG594' "Alex" | | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |7 |- | |'Abifsm77' "Abi" | | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |4 |- | |'Colombiana22' "Natalia" | | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 33 |4 |- | |'scootytoots' "Scott" | | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 36 |6 |- | |'Katanashark' "John" | | | |Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 37 |10 |- | |'CoyoteMint' "Jackson" | | | |12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |2 |- | |'jordanpines1' "Jordan" | | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |4 |- | |'DevinChubb' "Devin" | | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |5 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Scott | | - | - | - | colspan="2" | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="2" ! colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Natalia | - | | | | colspan="2" | - | | - | | | | ! colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Abi | | - | - | - | | | - | | | | ! colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left" |Alex | | - | - | - | | | - | | | ! colspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" |Jino | | - | - | - | | | | | ! colspan="8" | | |- | | align="left" |Jon | - | | | | | | | | ! colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Fred | | - | - | - | colspan="2" | - | ! colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Dani | - | | | | | ! colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |A.T | - | | | ! colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Shyla | - | | ! colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Pratik | - | ! colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Junessy | ! colspan="18" |} Trivia * This is the first Survivor season hosted by AJ. Links